Kirby Squeak Squad 5; The Royal
Kirby Squeak Squad 5; The Royal is one of Jack Frost's favorite games. It is about Daroach and his gang, the Squeaks going to High school and fighting demons, such as Dark Nebula. Daroach was falsely accused of hitting a boomer, Haltmann. Haltmann hated video games because his daughter was an epic gamer. Daroach, an epic gamer himself, made a rat gang to go against the boomers. This inspired Jack Frost to go against the real life boomers. The Squeak Squad Royal story is inspired by real life events. Story Daroach was falsely accused of hitting a boomer, Haltmann. He was then charged with 99 years in prison. This fueled Daroach's anger against boomers. Since Daroach was an epic gamer, he used his 360 noscoping skills to escape prison. However, since he escaped prison, there was a bounty on his head for 9 cents. This made Daroach very scared, so he created a gang of rats called the Squeaks (Rat Gang). He also wanted to defeat President Haltmann, so he asked the Rat Gang to help him with that. They all face many challenges and their way, such as President Haltmann's daughter, Susie Okumura. They defeat Susie, and Daroach tells her to join their gang. Susie agrees, and the head on to President Haltmann. They reach an unopenable door, to which President Haltmann explains that they must gain status in his company if they want to fight him. The Squaks gain status in his company and are able to pass through the door. When they see Haltmann, he uses the seven dragon balls to become a super powerful being. He steals Daroach's soul and turns Daroach against his gang. Daroach becomes Dark Daroach, and Susie Okumura is forced to kill him. Haru kills him, and the whole gang is in shock. Dark Daroach's body manifests into a ghost that possesses Susie. With the power of Daroach in Susie, she defeats her father. Daroach's body is passed on into Heaven, and the gang disbands, not after destroying President Haltmann's company and accusing him of many crimes. Haltmann is taken to prison, and the gang finally disbands and they go their seperate ways. Censorship and Inspiration This game was largely censored after it was created. Boomers around the world were angry with this release, and it caused a great uproar within the boomers. The Jack Bros were very happy this release, even though they had not formed yet. This game was made in 2068, the year The Boomers was formed. This game inspired Jack Frost to form a gang against Boomers. It also predicted what would happen in the future. In the game, Daroach's life is sacrificed in order to defeat Haltmann. In the world, Waddle Dee sacrificed himself in order to kill all the boomers. There are currently 5 copies of this game uncensored with the true synopsis of what happens, all owned by the Jack Frost Wiki staff. In the censored version, Haltmann's name is changed to Hutler, and his company is turned into an evil country. Hutler leads an army called the No-Change group. The game was made more appropriate for children in the censored version. Kirby also makes an appearance in the censored version. Squeak Squad Members * Daroach * Susie Okumura * Kirby (Censored Edition) * Ryuji Sakamoto * Sans Category:Items Category:Squeak Squad